This invention relates to supports for jointly supporting a shelf and a pole in a clothes closet.
There is a need for a system for arranging shelves and clothes poles within a closet which includes inexpensive hardware for supporting either a shelf by itself or (with an adaptor) both the shelf and a clothes pole.
There is also a need for hardware which may be easily installed to support the shelf and/or the clothes pole in a variety of arrangements.